Gundam Wing: Sombrilla
by DarkCryonic
Summary: ONESHOT que participa de la séptima convocatoria de fanfic de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (PAGE FACEBOOK)
**ONESHOT que participa de la séptima convocatoria de fanfic de**

" **Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (PAGE FACEBOOK)**

* * *

 **SOMBRILLA**

 **por**

 **DarkCryonic**

* * *

" _Give me release, witness me, I am outside, Give me peace_

 _Heaven holds a sense of wonder_

 _And I wanted to believe that I´d get caught up_

 _When the rage in me subsides…" (Delerium - Theme Silence feat. Sarah McLachlan)  
_

* * *

Abre la ventana con energía. La brisa tibia se cuela en la habitación en la que está alojando. Sonríe mientras levanta sus brazos al aire estirando la espalda. Lleva tres días disfrutando de una calma que a veces cree no merecer…

Aunque trate de olvidarlo, la guerra sigue allá afuera. Más allá del mar azul frente a él y las altas nubes de un blanco enceguecedor.

-¿Duo? ¿Ya estás despierto?—Llama Quatre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Otro día…-Murmura antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

" _In the White wade, I am sinking in this silence_

 _In the White wade, I am sinking in this silence_

 _I believe…"_

* * *

Pasa las tardes caminando por la orilla de la playa. No puede evitar sentirse medio nostálgico cuando ve a las personas divertirse a su alrededor. Por un momento, quisiera dejar de ser 02 y correr al mar como los demás.

Pero no puede. Perdería tantas cosas más allá de la misma guerra y el enfrentarse a ella a cada respiro. Perdería los momentos cálidos. Perdería las miradas rápidas y los entendimientos fugaces, perdería la oscuridad inmensa del espacio y el silencio que le ensordece cuando toda batalla termina. Dejaría de ser él.

* * *

Duo sacude su cabello con energía antes de entrar al hall del hotel. No puede creer la cantidad de arena que se cuela entre los cabellos. Y es al cruzar la puerta que la imagen del tercer invitado se hace presente.

Heero habla con Q-man en voz baja, y no es que se le haga extraño, pero siente una cosa rara en el pecho cuando los ve.

Se acerca sigiloso hasta ellos, quienes al notarlo guardan silencio. Heero le mira fijamente por un instante, antes de voltearse en su sitio y salir de allí. Dejando su mano a medio camino de agarrarle por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasó?

El rubio se muestra levemente inquieto, lo que le da mala espina. Y antes de empezar con el interrogatorio, éste le sonríe grandemente confundiéndolo.

-Nada importante. Sólo venía a comunicarme que mañana llegarán Wu Fei y Trowa.

-Ya veo… -Dice sabiendo que hay algo raro, no por nada es Shinigami.

-No te inquietes, ya sabes como es. No le gusta para nada estar aquí haciendo de turistas.

-Aun no sé cómo lo convenciste de venir aquí…aunque los últimos días no le viéramos ni la sombra.-Dice con algo de enojo mal disimulado.

-No fue difícil… sabe que las misiones que vienen necesitan de nuestra participación… y que mientras estemos aquí, no podrá hacer nada…-Dice antes de palmearle el hombro e instarlo a caminar hacia el comedor.

* * *

" _Passion chokes the flower, till she cries no more._

 _Possessing all the beauty, hungry still no more."_

* * *

Duo sueña esa noche que muere entre las llamas de un gran incendio. Cuando despierta a las cuatro de la mañana nota la ventana cerrada y un calor abrasador en el cuarto. Cada vez hace más calor, y no puede acostumbrarse a ello, después de tanto tiempo de estar en el espacio.

Abre la ventana y la brisa refrescante entra aliviándole la sensación cancina de haber tenido una pesadilla. Afuera la oscuridad contrasta con la luz de la luna reflejada en la superficie del mar, tan extenso a sus ojos. Y respira, como no lo ha hecho los últimos meses.

* * *

Wu Fei llega a la mañana siguiente con un morral al hombro con la cara más gruñona que le ha visto desde que le conoce. Cosa que se acentúa cuando nota que se está bronceando por seguir a Duo por la playa para ahorcarlo con su trenza y tirarlo al mar. Pasa el resto del día y el siguiente, bajo una sombrilla que todos han bautizado-incluido Heero-como "Nataku", porque no deja a nadie más usarla.

Trowa se entretiene nadando bajo las olas y dejándose llevar por la corriente. Quatre siempre parece tener un ojo sobre él, atento a cualquier cosa, siendo molestado recurrentemente por ello por Duo, que no deja de decirle que a 03 se lo tragará una ballena como a Geppetto.

* * *

Heero aparece siempre para comer, luego los acompaña a la playa para volver a desaparecer cuando el sol se oculta. No sonríe. No corre. No se distrae, ni siquiera cuando Duo le salpica con agua echándole su trenza encima cuando se recuesta a su lado.

* * *

La quinta noche Duo vuelve a despertar entre llamas, pero esta vez son reales. Las cortinas de su cuarto arden. Trata de levantarse de la cama, pero no puede.

Y es cuando nota que no está solo. Hay un hombre sentado sobre su abdomen apuntándole con un arma.

-Hasta que puedo ver tus ojos.—Dice apretando el cañón bajo su mentón.

Duo trata de liberarse, pero no puede. Es como si su cuerpo siguiera dormido.

—Te he seguido por el último año… hasta esperar el momento preciso en que tú y tus amigos bajaran la guardia.—Duo le mira tratando de entender de dónde se conocen, pero su cerebro solo piensa que va a morir…

Afuera, en el pasillo, Chang empuña un arma esperando el momento preciso de patear la puerta y entrar.

* * *

" _I can´t help this longing, comfort me._

 _I can´t hold it all in if you won´t let me…"_

* * *

Duo no sabe muy bien cómo pasan las cosas. El arma se aprieta en su cuello y él sabe que no puede defenderse. Y es en el preciso momento en que cierra los ojos, escucha los cristales de la ventana estallando y un disparo cruzando la habitación.

* * *

Duo se acomoda en la toalla bajo la sombrilla. Respira con profundidad, antes de disfrutar de la calma que lleva disfrutando desde que le salvaron del maniático de Colmillo Blanco y de sus cortinas incendiando el cuarto.

...o...

Wu-Chan ha matado al tipo de un tiro certero, mientras Heero entraba por la ventana como distracción. Un minuto después el incendio era apagado por Q-man y Trowa con extintores.

Minutos más tarde, Heero se encargaba de cargarlo al hombro como costal de patatas al percatarse que no puede moverse.

Dos horas después de aquello puede volver a moverse y quejarse, cuando la droga se ha debilitado, mientras come un plato llevo de patatas fritas que le ha traído Quatre a la enfermería del hotel.

...o...

Se gira en la toalla quedando su rostro junto al hombro izquierdo de 01, que lleva 10 minutos descansando sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Así que estaba siendo usado de carnada.—Murmura muy cerca de la piel de Heero, evitando las ganas de morderlo, en venganza.

-hm…

-Siempre tan comunicativo…-Se queja acercándose más.

-mmmm… auch!—Duo le muerde y provoca que el otro se giré y le vea con toda su atención. Puede jurar que Heero sigue teniendo ese brillo que le vio cuando apareció en el cuarto en medio de las llamas. Nunca le va a confesar que ha sido lo más cool que le ha visto hacer…

-Te lo mereces… Por no decirme, y dártelas de héroe a mi costa…-Murmura apegándosele más. Está tentado de pasarle una pierna por encima, pero se desiste. No quiere terminar siendo arrojado al mar por cruzar la línea en medio de la playa llena de gente.

Heero le sonríe quizás adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¡Duo y Heero! Ai Ai Gasa!–Canta Quatre que vuelve de la playa y los ve concentrados en mirarse. 01 se recuesta sobre la espalda y cierra los ojos, ignorando a ambos, mientras Duo mira a 04 sin entender.

* * *

" _In the White wade, I am sinking in this silence_

 _In the White wade, I am sinking in this silence_

 _I believe"_

* * *

 _ **DC**_

 _ **25 de enero de 2016.**_


End file.
